Janessa Regas
Janessa Regas is a seventeen-year-old, halfblood, Ravenclaw. Her roleplayer is JordynPallas. Biography Janessa Regas was born on May 17 to Ally Smith-Regas and Cole Regas. Ally was a muggle who worked as a nurse and Cole was a former Ravenclaw that worked as a writer. Ally and Cole met in college and while they had their differences, got along fairly well. Cole decided to keep his magical abilities hidden from Ally because he was afraid that if he showed her she wouldn’t love him. Eventually, they decided to get married. Janessa was their first child. She was a very logical, though imaginative, child and was exceedingly curious. When Janessa was four, her twin brothers were born. Jack and John were much more like their mother; they were compassionate and wanted to help others, while Janessa followed her father’s footsteps, valuing knowledge and logicality. The twins and Janessa were very close and enjoyed each other’s company. When Janessa was seven, she began to show signs of magic which her father soon recognized. At first when Ally began to notice her daughter’s differences, she tried to dismiss them and thought that she’d grow out of them, but Janessa’s manifestations of power became more powerful. Cole tried to explain to Ally about the magic world, but she thought that Cole and Janessa were insane. The next day, Ally left without a word, taking the twins with her. Janessa and Cole were devastated. Janessa had lost her mother and siblings overnight. She couldn’t understand why they would leave. She thought that her powers were beautiful and that they made her incredible. Janessa never forgot the rest of her family, but she grew even closer to her father than before and taught her all about the Wizarding World. By the time she was eleven, she was more than prepared for her Hogwarts letter. Fortunately, it came right when she wanted it to come. She was sitting at her desk and her father was in his office working when a small owl flew up to her window and left a letter on the sill. Hastily, she threw open the window and grabbed the letter. After reading it, she dashed to her father’s office to show him, but he wasn’t there. Janessa looked all over her house, but she couldn’t find any sign of him, not even a note. All she found was a slip of paper on her father’s desk with a strange, frightening symbol on it. Eventually, Janessa was sent to live with her uncle, who was also a former Ravenclaw. He helped her to get her supplies and complete the final preparations for Hogwarts. Once there, Janessa was sorted into Ravenclaw. She didn’t interact much with the other kids in her year and lead a mostly solitary life. By her second year, her uncle was sending her packages monthly filled with different books for her to read as she went through the books so fast. One day she was researching for a project in the library and came across a picture of the symbol that had been on her dad’s desk the day he had disappeared. She read the passage and learned that it was the Dark Mark, a symbol of Voldemort and his followers. Janessa was shocked and scared. What did it mean that the Dark Mark had been laying on her father’s desk? The question stayed in her mind for many weeks, but she could never phantom an answer. She was very happy in Ravenclaw, as she felt she was carrying on her father’s legend by being in his house. Personality Janessa is a quiet girl that enjoys logic and knowledge. She is very curious and loves learning. She has a great imagination and likes to write stories, like her father. She is also very particular. She is very organized and wants everything else to be organized. Janessa is also very punctual all the time. While she won't go out of her way to talk to people, she is very nice and cheerful when she does talk. She doesn't like to talk about what happened to her parents, especially her father, since she was closer to him. Looks Janessa has bright ginger hair that is naturally curly and a happy smile. She generally wears clothes that will not make her stand out in the crowd as she doesn't like to draw attention to herself. Wand Janessa's wand is made out of birch wood and is 12 inches long. It has a unicorn hair core and is sturdy. Alliances Enemies * Death Eaters Gallery Category:Female Category:JordynPallas Category:Ravenclaw Category:Halfblood Category:American Category:Student Category:Seventeen